The Elven Girl
by silverbow1
Summary: A young girl, princess of a race must escape her own people and find her way to her teacher. Along the way she meets a boy named Conn who helps her get to Algaesia. She gets a dragon of her own and has many secrets. Can her new friends and her teacher help her mend the pain of her past. era/arya I don't own the Inheritance Cycle sadly. Rated for some torture scenes, not to violent.


Hey this is my second story (my first one isn't finished yet though, not enough reviews.) but I hope you like it. This chapter is just explaining how the characters arrive to the "new land" I think that it's interesting but you have to figure out who a few of the characters are. Hope you like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She ran as fast as she could, she had to get away. Her pursuers were far behind her but she didn't rest. All of a sudden she crashed into something.

She looked up and saw a man slightly shorter than the others around him, dressed in black with a group of people behind him. They stared at her and the people behind the man moved back.

The man studied her noting he pointed ears and up swept brows. She studied him in return noting that his ears were round and his face not as angular. She guessed he must be human not elven.

He finally spoke, his voice like silk, "who are you, what are you, you are most diffidently not human."

She answered him, "I am an elven, my name is not important, and of course I'm not human don't compare with such a weak race."

He seemed startled by her answer and asked "what is an elven? I have never heard of such a creature."

She seemed angry and answered, "I am an elven a creature of magic and I do not rely on your methods to do magic. As for why you have never heard of us it is because we excel at hiding ourselves. Now move I have wasted enough time with such pathetic beings distracting me and slowing me."

He answered normally as if they were discussing the weather, "That is very interesting, why are you in such a hurry?"

"You need not know just that I am going far so I say again move!"

He moved slightly to the side and watched as she ran faster than any man or woman should be able to. She was headed in the direction of Wellmet which meant that she would soon encounter more "distractions". He planned to add to those distractions for she was an interesting girl

She ran as fast as she could away, away from her kingdom, away from politics, and away from the traitors that pretended to be loyal. She was tired oh so tired of running but she knew a place that she could go. Her teacher said that she was always welcome back to her land and back she would go.

As she ran she saw a town up ahead. She slowed and wrapped her cloak around her. She walked into the town and went on a small boat to an island in the middle of the town. She rested beneath a tree and looked at the house in front of her.

Last time she was her the house had been unoccupied. Now there were lights in it and shapes moving about. It also looked different, parts of it were being rebuilt like it had been destroyed recently.

Heartsease was the name of the house it was a nice house but she wondered who was residing in it now.

Then the door opened and a boy walked out. He looked to the sky and called PIP! She looked up and saw a dragon fly to him.

It was a lovely green color and was a little bit shorter than the tree she was sitting under. It was as long as half the house and was large enough as a whole for up to three people

to ride on.

She knew in an instant that the dragon could get her to where she was going. The only problem was that the boy would likely have to come as well.

She decided to approach them. She had refrained from asking the dragons around where she lived to take her because it would be noticed if they were missing. But this dragon, it could bring her she was sure, so she stood up and walked over to him.

He looked up as she came over and tensed. She raised her hands to show that she had no weapons and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hello my name is Mayura Blessedone I am from far away but I need to head farther. What is your name if I may ask?"

He looked at her before answering, "Conn, why are you hear?'

"I need to cross the ocean but to do that I need a dragon to ride... could you and your dragon take me?"

He paused and said "I don't think I can, sorry."

"Do you need permission because the trip will let you see things that only I have seen before. Also I can teach you magic that you have never seen before."

"Really, well I'll ask because that is really interesting." With that he ran inside and talked to Neverly. A few minutes later he walked out with Neverly by his side.

Neverly studied her for a minute and then whispered something to Conn. Conn then smiled and nodded then walked over to her.

"Neverly said that I can go with you as long as I'm back within five to six years."

Mayura laughed and said "well I think you should be back by then."

Neverly asked her "do you need any supplies for the trip?"

"No I can gather food along the way but he should dress warmly and we will be moving quickly."

Neverly nodded and said "You can rest here for the night then you can go in the morning."

Mayura nodded and said "very well we shall go in the morning." Then she turned to Pip and said to him "It is an honor to meet you green scales," and twisted her hand and bowed to Pip.

They then went inside to prepare for the trip ahead. Conn got warm clothes prepared and Neverly gave him paper and quills. Mayura watched as everything was put together.

Despite her assurances they still packed a bag with some food and water in it. Along with a back for books, paper, quills, container for pyrogenics, and a few other trinkets.

She realized one thing though. The dragon didn't have a saddle. She sighed and asked if they had any leather and gave them the sizes that she would need. They went and gathered the leather that she said to get and watched as she got a knife and set out the leather.

After she studied it for a minute she cut the leather with a few deft strokes of the knife. Then she layered it so that it had enough room for two people to ride but still did it's purpose. Then she cut the remaining leather into thick and thin strips. Then she used the knife to punch holes in the leather and sewed the thin strips into it instead of thread. After that was done she prepared the straps and used intricate knots in the place of buckles. Then she hooked saddle bags to the saddle to carry their supplies. Once she was done she leaned back to examine her work.

The saddle was little more than an extra buffer between the dragon's scales and the rider but it was flexible and would fit two riders. After that she got out a bag that was concealed in her cloak. she carefully put the bag in the saddle bag and then went over to a chair, curled up, and went to sleep.

The next morning they got ready to leave and took off waving goodbye to Neverly while they headed to new lands with new adventures.


End file.
